1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit containing a roll of unexposed photo film and having simple photographic mechanisms incorporated therein, and a method of making photo-prints. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lens fitted-photo film unit having a flash device and being suited for indoor- and night-photography, and a method of making photo-prints from picture frames photographed by that lens-fitted photo film unit.
2. Background Arts
A variety of lens-fitted photo film units, hereinafter referred to as film units, have been developed and marketed. Many of them have a flash device so that it is possible to take photographs at night or indoors where the subject is too dark for photography.
Because most of the conventional film units have a fixed shutter speed, a fixed aperture size and a film speed, these values are suited for daylight photography. On the other hand, the flash device is so designed that a main subject in a range from about 1 m to 4 m is illuminated suitably.
Since the film unit is basically adjusted to daylight photography, a picture photographed with a flashlight by the film unit tends to contain an over-exposed main subject and an under-exposed background. Moreover, a picture taken by the film unit with the flashlight in a room illuminated by fluorescent lights will be tinged with an ugly greenish hue in those portions where the flash does not reach, when it is printed on the basis of a color temperature of the flashlight. This is because the color temperature of the flashlight is different from that of the fluorescent light.
Specifically, although the fluorescent light is visually a white light or around, and the object illuminated by the fluorescent light visually shows its object color, photosensitive layers for green of most kinds of photo films are more sensitive to the fluorescent light than other color photosensitive layers. On the other hand, the flashlight is almost neutral for spectral sensitivity of the photo film. As a result, the background illuminated by the fluorescent light alone will be tinged with the ugly greenish hue, called ugly green, when printed without any color correction.
If, on the contrary, that picture is printed on the basis of the color temperature of the fluorescent light, and if there is a human subject, the magenta hue of the flesh color becomes so strong that the human subject looks like drunken. This is because magenta, the complementary color to green, is enhanced in the whole area of the picture to cancel the greenish hue.